Coffee Shop
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Hero's Cuties human au! Felix takes a trip every morning to the coffee shop for more than just coffee.


Felix supports local businesses since his business falls under the same category. Locals looking out for each other, giving their support any way they can. One of those places is a little coffee shop on the corner of 3rd and Lake St. He isn't a coffee fanatic, but he enjoys a cup in the morning before heading out for work every day.

Parking his truck in the parallel parking out front, Felix hops out and strolls inside. He's a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed kinda guy, so being the first customer of the day isn't a hard task to accomplish.

Everyday he tips his hat and gives a fine, "Good morning, ma'am!" to the barista behind the counter. Calhoun is the only name displayed on the front of her work t-shirt, leaving her first name a mystery. The tall blonde gives no surprise of his arrival as she watches him from behind a curtain of long bangs

Felix smiles at her, feeling the familiar warmth creeping into his cheeks. She's pretty…okay, she's absolutely beautiful! And he plans to tell her one day, maybe.

"Morning, Fix-It," Calhoun greets using his nickname known around town. She's not an overly friendly person like he is, but she's not as stand-offish as she used to be either. It took several trips to the coffee shop to achieve. "What's your fancy this morning?"

"Oh, just the usual, please," he replies as he approaches the counter, fiddling nervously with his tool belt. "Do you by any chance have almond milk?"

Calhoun frowns. He asks this question every single day, and every single day she gives the same answer. "Sorry, lacto free." She's never annoyed by the question, but her tone to answer is laced with disappointment.

Felix shrugs a shoulder. "That's okay. Doesn't hurt to check."

Calhoun proceeds to fill his order, and Felix will accept it graciously. The lacto free isn't delicious like the almond milk, but it's not all bad. At least he gets to see his favorite barista every morning, and that's enough to make up for it.

Just like her first name, Calhoun is a mystery. Sometimes she'll chat with him about happenings around town or a new movie, but every time he attempts to engage about her personal life, anything she says becomes extremely vague and a shadow passes behind her eyes. She wears no ring on her left hand, but Felix has to remind himself that she could easily not wish to wear a wedding ring - that is if she were married.

He came here for more than coffee this morning, and he'd better hop to it before another customer needs her attention.

Calhoun sets the ready coffee on the counter, giving the same price as the day before, which Felix is ready to pay with exact change. He takes a deep breath as he reaches for the insulated cup. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

"We still don't carry almond milk," Calhoun deadpans with a smirk.

The warmth creeps in his cheeks again at her jab. He can barely control his hand as it grips his hammer, feeling his knuckle hurt from the tight hold. He laughs nervously. "I wanted to see if you'd like to grab a bite at the diner down the street." Felix glances up from his lowered gaze, meeting her eyes as his confidence slowly grows a little muscle. His tone borders on humor now. "I would ask you out for coffee, but thought you'd want a change of scenery."

Her expression is unreadable, making it downright terrifying for Felix look at. But it would be impolite to avert his eyes, so he musters up the courage to face her. "You're a nice guy, Fix-It, but-" and there it is. The word anyone trying to ask their crush out on date would dread to hear. Felix's confidence starts to deplete, and he hopes his outer state doesn't mirror how he currently feels on the inside.

"I'm just not in a good place for that right now," Calhoun finishes then adds quickly, probably more out of pity than anything, "Thanks for the offer."

"I understand, ma'am," Felix gives her a smile, but it doesn't reach his cheeks. "You have a good day, Miss Calhoun." He leaves his usual one dollar tip in the jar, and walks out of there sorer than a full day of hammering nails.

Felix debates whether to even set foot back in the coffee shop, but it wouldn't be fair to the business just because he got some hurt feelings. He's an adult – not some lovesick teenager – and he needs to act like one.

The next morning he strolls a little slower into the coffee shop, offering a small smile across the counter. "What's your fancy this morning, Fix-It?"

"Just the usual, ma'am," he tries to answer with his familiar gusto, but he can tell it falls flat.

Calhoun doesn't move as she stares expectantly at him. He probably looks like a deer in the headlights upon her gaze, and he shifts his hat on his head just to being doing something. "Aren't you gonna ask?" Calhoun says.

In his flustered mind, Felix has no clue what she's talking about and he glances behind her at the coffee machine, remembering the rest of their morning routine. "Oh," he lets out a nervous, breathy laugh, "Do you by chance have any almond milk today?"

Calhoun's lip curves upwards. "We sure as rain do."

Her answer doesn't click for a second, but then Felix startles, "Wait, you do?"

Calhoun turns around to make his cup 'o joe. "Sure do. Bought it myself just for you."

"Miss Calhoun, you didn't have to do that." He's already reaching for his wallet to retrieve an extra $5 to repay her for the carton of milk she so thoughtfully had bought him. Maybe she felt bad about turning him down yesterday, but whether it was bought out of pity or apology or just because she was considerate person, it didn't matter – Felix still would pay her back.

"Fix-It, put that away," Calhoun scolded as she faces the counter again to find the extra money laying there. She slides his money back to him, and he hesitates to take it. "It's my treat."

He pockets the cash. "I don't feel right about-"

"Too bad," she remarks lightly, handing him his coffee cup.

Felix's mood has shifted, and his smile reaches his cheeks. "Thank you, ma'am, for being so thoughtful."

"You are my best morning customer, and I'd hate to lose you because of some stupid lacto free milk. Now taste it, see if it's to your liking."

Felix sips the warm coffee, cooled just enough from the cold milk poured in it. He sighs in satisfaction. "Much better."

Calhoun nods. "Good." She comes around the counter, making Felix realize this is the first time they'd ever stood together without an obstacle in their way. "You have time to sit for a minute?"

"Sure," he answers far too quickly and a bit excitedly as well.

They take a seat at the nearest table, and he waits on pins and needles for whatever revelation Miss Calhoun has to share.

"I thought I wasn't in the right place to start something new," she begins, eyes downcast upon the table and long bangs hiding part of her face. "I haven't been ready for several years, but after thinking it over yesterday," she finally gazes up at him and he can tell the confess is a hard one for her and wonders what happened to her to make her feel this way. "I realized that maybe I am ready." She breathes in deep. "So, does the offer to grab a bite to eat still stand?"

Warmth fills Felix's belly and a tingling races up his spine as a bright smile spreads his face. "Of course!"

They settle on a time. After her shift is over that evening he would stop by and they'd walk down the street to the diner. Felix is over the moon as he walks out, the coffee in his hand taking a back burner to the excitement bouncing around like a pinball in his head.

"Fix-It!" he hears Calhoun call him just before he exits and he turns to her. "My name is Tamora, by the way."

Felix goes about his day with her name ringing in his mind.


End file.
